Cars 2
Cars 2 ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfilm und die Fortsetzung des Spielfilmes Cars. Dabei dreht es dieses Mal nicht nur um das Rennauto Lightning McQueen, sondern auch um seinen guten Freund Hook (amerikanisch Mater). Während McQueen am World Grand Prix teilnimmt und gegen andere internationale Rennfahrer teilnimmt, wird Hook von zwei britischen Geheimdienstagenten mit einem amerikanischen Agenten verwechselt und muss verhindern, dass der Wold Grand Prix nicht in einem Fiasko endet. Inhaltsangabe Finn McMissile, britischer Geheimdienst ist durch ein Schiff namens Crabby zu den Bohrinseln gelangt, die im pazifischen Ozean den Rohstoff der Erde anzapfen. Dabei werden sie von einem Schlachtschiff aufgehalten, der den Rückzug des Bootes einfordert. Finn versucht durch das größere Schiff zu den Bohrinseln zu gelangen, um einen alten Freund, Lelant Turbo aufzusuchen, muss aber feststellen, dass jener in die Schrottpresse geraten war. "Gurken"-Autos unter der Leitung des meistgesuchten Autos Professor Zündapp versuchen durch eine Fernsehkamera getarnten Strahlenkanone die Rennfahrer des World Grand Prix den Motor zu schädigen, um somit Allinol als gefährlich darzustellen und sich so die Profite aus dem Ölfeld zu sichern. Währenddessen, nachdem Lightning McQueen zum vierten Mal den Piston Cup gewonnen und somit den Rekord mit drei Piston Cups von Doc Hudson eingeholt hat, kehrt er nach Radiator Springs zurück, wo er mit Freuden begrüßt wird. An einem Abend erscheint im Fernsehn ein Interview mit Miles Axelrod, ein ehemaliger Öltycoon, der von seinem Umbau zum Elektrofahrzeug überzeugt ist und einen umweltfreundlichen Treibstoff Allinol entworfen hat. Um diesen Treibstoff der Welt zu präsentieren, läd er die Rennfahrer zum ersten World Grand Prix ein, bei dem auch der italienischen Formel 1-Rennwagens Francesco Bernoulli daran teilnehmen wird. Obwohl Lighning McQueen zunächst ablehnt, entscheidet er sich um, um Francesco zu zeigen, wer das schnellste Rennauto der Welt ist. Das erste Rennen des World Grand Prix findet in Tokio statt. Bei einem Treffen von Finn und seiner Gehilfin Holley Shiftwell wollen jene mit Rod Redline ein Treffen vereinbaren, der die nötigen Beweismittel des Komplotts der "Gurken" besitzt. Redline wird jedoch von zwei Handlangern Zündapps gefangen genommen, kann die nötigen Beweismittel durch einen Chip Hook unterschieben. Während des Rennens in Tokio wird Hook von den zwei Agenten, die denken er sei der Spion, von der Rennbox weggelockt. McQueen, der während des Rennens von all dem nichts bemerkt, begeht aufgrund des Gesprächs einen Fahrfehler und unterliegt knapp Francesco Bernoulli. Daraufhin, und aufgrund McQueens Beschwerden über Hooks Verhalten während der Willkommensparty am Tag zuvor kommt es zum Zerwürfnis mit Hook, welcher enttäuscht die Heimreise antritt. Am Flughafen wird er wieder von Finn aufgegabelt, der zusammen mit Holley und Siddeley, einem Agentenflugzeug, vor zwei "Gurken"-Autos flieht. Das zweite Rennen des Grand Prix findet in Italien statt, wo gleichzeitig ein Treffen der "Gurken" stattfindet. Hook wird von McMissile und Shiftwell eingeschleust, um Informationen zu sammeln und während des Rennens setzen die "Gurken" erneut ihre Kanone ein und treffen den Großteil der Teilnehmer. Als nun die vermeintliche Gefahr des Allinol-Treibstoffs bekannt wird, erklärt Axelrod während des letzten Rennens in London darauf zu verzichten. Lightning McQueen beschließt jedoch, nachdem er das Rennen gewonnen hat, trotzdem mit Allinol zu fahren und gibt dies in einem Fernsehinterview bekannt. Daraufhin beschließen die "Gurken", McQueen im letzten Rennen mit der Kanone anzugreifen. Als Hook dies hört, fliegt seine Tarnung auf und wird gemeinsam mit Finn McMissile und Holley Shiftwell gefangen genommen. Hook hat einen Traum, der ihm sein Verhalten aus der Sichtweise anderer zeigt und wacht daraufhin im Big Bentley in London auf, wo McMissile und Shiftwell an die Zahnräder des Uhrwerks gefesselt sind. Er kann sich befreien und macht sich auf, um seine Freunde vor einer Bombe in McQueens Box zu warnen, nichtwissend dass die Gurken die Bombe an seinem Kühler befestigt haben. Während des Rennens versuchen die "Gurken", McQueen mit der Kanone abzuschießen, welche jedoch keinen Effekt auf ihn zeigt. Daraufhin beschließen sie, McQueen und Hook zu verfolgen und zu töten, was jedoch von McMissile, Shiftwell und McQueens Freunden verhindert wird. Als sie schließlich Professor Zündapp gefangen nehmen können, offenbart dieser, dass nur der Erbauer der Bombe diese durch seine Stimme wieder deaktivieren könne. Hook findet heraus, dass Miles Axelrod der geheime Kopf der Verschwörung ist und konfrontiert ihn damit. Hook erkannte ihn durch ein Foto seiner Motorumbauten, Axelrod bestreitet die Anschuldigungen zunächst, deaktiviert jedoch kurz vor Ablauf des Countdowns die Bombe und gesteht damit die Tat. Als Dank für die Aufdeckung der Verschwörung wird Hook bald darauf von der Queen zum Ritter geschlagen und kehrt mit seinen Freunden nach Radiator Springs zurück, wo sie den inoffiziellen Radiator Springs Grand Prix veranstalten. Zum Schluss wird aufgeklärt, warum die Strahlenkanone keinen Einfluss auf McQueen hatte: Sargent und Fillmore hatten das Allinol heimlich gegen richtiges Bio-Benzin ausgetauscht, da sie dem Ölmilliadär nicht trauen konnten. Charaktere Charaktere aus dem Film Cars *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally *Sheriff *Luigi *Guido *Ramone *Flo *Fillmore *Sarge *Lizzie *Red *Stanley Agenten *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Siddeley *Stephenson (Zug) *Leland Turbo *Rod “Torque” Redline *Tomber Moderatoren *Brent Mustangburger *David Hobbscap *Zil Rennfahrer *Carla Veloso *Francesco Bernoulli *Jeff Gorvette *Lewis Hamilton *Max Schnell *Miguel Camino *Nigel Gearsley *Raoul ÇaRoule *Rip Clutchgoneski *Shu Todoroki Gegner *J. Curby Gremlin *Grem and Acer *Professor Zündapp *Sir Miles Axlerod *Tony Trihull *Trunkov Familie (Vladimir Trunkov, Tolga Trunkov, Petrov Trukov) *Tubbs Pacer *Hugo Familie (Victor Hugo, Alexander Hugo, Ivan) Weitere *Crabby the Boat *Diasu Tsashimi *Mama Topolino *Mel Dorado *Onkel Topolino *Prince Wheeliam *Queen Elizabeth II *Signora Bernoulli Entwicklung Produktion Synchronsprecher Gastauftritte Veröffentlichung Der Film wurde am 1. November 2011 auf Blu-ray und Blu-ray 3D veröffentlicht und in verschiedenen Paketen (z.B. einer 5-Disc-Combo-Pack mit Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, DVD und Digital-und Copy) verkauft. In der Movie Download-Version waren Hooks unglaubliche Geschichten ebenfalls veröffentlich worden. Cars 2 wurde in der ersten Woche schon 1.983.374 Mal gekauft mit einer Gesamtsumme von 31.240.000$. Insgesamt weltweit betrug es sich auf 1,76 Millionen Einheiten (ca. 44,57 $ Millionen als Einnahme). Laut Rotten Tomatoes wurde der Film mit 38 % positiven Kritiken bei einem durchschnittlichen Rating von 5,5 von 10 eher mittelmäßig bis schlecht bewertet mit der Begründung, das dem Film den nötigen Charm oder die Wärme gefehlt habe. Andere wiederum meinten, dass der Fokus zu sehr auf Hook gelegt worden war, anstatt auf Lighning McQueen und der Film eher zum Jugendfilm wurde durch die vielen Auto-Verfolgungsjagd Szenen, der Waffengewalt und anderen beängstigenden Szenen. Viele sahen den Film auch als James Bond Parodie an. Jedoch Peter Travers gab dem Film drei einhalb Sternen von vier mit der Begründung "the sequel is a tire-burning burst of action and fun with a beating heart under its hood.". Justin Chang (Variety) lobte den Film ebenfalls durch diese Spionageszenen und auch Roger Ebert lobte den Film ("here is a movie with such complexity that even the cars sometimes have to pause and explain it to themselves.") durch die Komplexität und die detaiierten Szenen. Critic.de fand die Umsetzung wie auch in dem ersten Film gut gelungen und das Interesse an Cars bestünde eigentlich dadurch, dass "„Autos spielen Menschen“, dass wir schließlich auch blecherne Gegenstücke zu Queen Elisabeth II. und dem Papst zu sehen bekommen.", doch auch hier wurde kritisiert, dass "ein Zentrum fehlt". Marketing Nicht nur die Spielzeugbrance entwickelte die neuen Spielzeugautos der alten Charaktere, sondern auch die neuen Charaktere wie Finn oder Holley wurden gebaut. Zusätzlich baute man als neue Attracktion lebensgroße Modelle von Lighning McQueen, Hook und Finn McMissile, ferngesteuerte Autos und LEGO Spielzeug. Anlässlich der 2011 WonderCon wurde sogar ein Video entwickelt, der die populärsten Fernsehserien parodierte. Mit der Hochzeit von Prinz William und Kate Middleton veröffentlichten sie ebenfalls einen mit der Queen als Auto, in der auch Prince Wheeliam (Prinz William) zu sehen ist. full|right|250 px Auch zu diesem Film wurde ein Videospiel entwickelt, welches am 22. Juli 2011 auf dem deutschen Markt erschien und für die Plattformen Macintosh, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, iOS, Windows und Xbox 360 spielbar ist. Hier hat der Spieler die Möglichkeit zwischen 25 verschiedenen Charakteren auszuwählen, die zu Spionen geworden sind und nun gegen die "Gurken" Autos vorzugehen. Das Spiel verfügt über drei Arten von Trophäen: Bronze, Silber und Gold. Die Punkte werden bei unterschiedlichen Werten je nachdem welche Art von Fahrzeug und Klasse vergeben. Die Spielfiguren werden in drei Gewichtsklassen unterteilt. Spieler können neue Autos, Strecken und Missionen durch das Sammeln von Emblemen entsperren. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack zum Film erschien am 14. Juni auf dem Markt und wurde von Michael Giacchino komponiert, der schon den Soundtrack von Oben oder Die Unglaublichen erschaffen hatte.thumb|250px|Cover des Soundtracks #You Might Think - Weezer #Collision Of Worlds - Brad Paisley & Robbie Williams #Mon Cœur Fait Vroum (My Heart Goes Vroom) - Bénabar #Nobody's Fool - Brad Paisley #Polyrhythm - Perfume #Turbo Transmission #It's Finn McMissile! #Mater The Waiter #Radiator Reunion #Cranking Up The Heat #Towkyo Takeout #Tarmac The Magnificent #Whose Engine Is This? #History's Biggest Loser Cars #Mater Of Disguise #Porto Corsa #The Lemon Pledge #Mater's Getaway #Mater Warns McQueen #Going To The Backup Plan #Mater's The Bomb #Blunder And Lightning #The Other Shoot #Axlerod Exposed #The Radiator Springs Grand Prix #The Turbomater Trivia *Im Film ist die Spitze des Eiffelturms eine Zündkerze, während der Bogen einem Speichenrad nachempfunden ist. thumb|200px *Der Big Ben heißt im Film Big Bentley. *Als Miles Axlerod seine Weltreise macht, erscheint eine Szene mit ihm im Dschungel. Genau dieser Dschungel ist auch in dem Film Oben zu sehen. *Die von YouTube bekannte Kathrin Fricke (bekannt als Coldmirror) hat mehrere Statisten-Sprechrollen im Film. *Auf einem Plakat in Andys Zimmer (Toy Story 3) ist Finn McMissle zu sehen. *Der Bart von Finn wurde dem Van Dyke Style angeglichen. *Die GPS-Koordinaten auf Crabbys Display zeigen 40 ° 6.80 'N, 172 ° 23.84' W, übersetzt 40,113333 ° / -172,397333 °. Dieser Ort liegt in der Mitte des pazifischen Ozeans, ein paar hundert Meilen direkt südlich der Aleuten in Alaska (Google Map). *Der britische Geheimagent McMissile wird in der deutschen Synchronisation vom Sprecher des aktuellen James-Bond-Darsteller Daniel Craig, Dietmar Wunder, gesprochen Galerie en:Cars 2 es:Cars 2 fr:Cars 2 he:מכוניות 2 it:Cars 2 ja:カーズ2 nl:Cars 2 pl:Auta 2 pt:Carros 2 pt-br:Carros 2 ru:Тачки 2 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Cars 2